


Recovery

by Not_You



Series: It's Weird When Shaw Is Nice [21]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, green hair is punk rock, too many baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone does their best to recover, and the second Shaw-Lensherr baby joins the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

He is so fucking tired he could die, but he heaves himself up and halts along to Erik's room on two sticks, with Charles walking slowly beside to offer more support. His younger wife looks careworn even while he beams in real joy to see Sebastian again, and Anya and David look tired too. He's not sure what he'll find, and grins in relief to see Erik sitting up in bed. He's thinner than Sebastian would like to see him, but the pale paint under his eyes is a good sign. Erik is far from the end if he can still be vain, and Sebastian settles onto the edge of the bed, cupping the side of Erik's face in one hand.

"It's all right, iron eyes. I'm back."

Erik embarrasses himself by whimpering a bit and clinging to Sebastian. "Good," he finally manages to whisper into Sebastian's ear. "You need to meet your child."

The bedclothes have covered his belly until now, but it's rounded to Sebastian's touch. "Mother of Secrets, are you—"

"Yes."

With both his Lord and Lady flat on their backs, Azazel takes charge of security. The winter garrison isn't weak, but it's nothing like the full power of the Shaw fighting men, most of whom are still on the frontier under Janos's command. Azazel steps on down to Wakanda and comes back with enough of T'Challa's warriors to make a difference. They're not used to cold at all, but do well enough in borrowed furs. Alex joins them, fire powers under control now, and a valuable asset. D'Warin sends his regards and some gold to defray the costs of feeding everyone, since he and Angel have to stay home to administrate and to look after their tiny daughter.

Through it all, Erik and Sebastian lie together and do their best to recuperate. Neither of them is in any kind of condition for anything else, though both use their hands to help poor Charles along, and cover him in kisses as he pants and shakes between them. He's touchingly worried about both of them, and learns to change the dressing on Sebastian's wound just as he has already learned to help mix and evaluate Erik's potions. Doom is entirely too close to resident, but Erik can't complain as months go by and that little flutter stays and grows stronger. When the kicking wakes him up in the middle of the first rain of spring, cold and grey and washing the white snow into the black earth, he laughs.

"Mmmf?" Charles is tucked in between Erik and Sebastian, and nuzzles Erik's shoulder, waking slowly. "What is it?"

Erik just takes Charles's hand and puts it on his belly, letting him feel the strength in those watery little kicks. The light is out, but the white of Charles's teeth shows in the dark as he grins, eyes bright with joy. Sebastian needs his sleep, but Charles prods him awake because he won't want to miss this. They shift so that Erik is in the middle now and the others can rub his belly and cover him in kisses until everyone falls asleep again.

There are a few more scares, dangerous pulsing in response to effort or shock, but Erik manages to keep Lorna inside where it's safe until the trees are a green mist of leafbuds again. It's a beautiful morning when Erik's pains come over him, and he's cradling his third daughter by the golden afternoon. The potions have definitely affected her, but the wispy hair on her head being green doesn't make any real difference to Erik, and he runs wondering fingers through it. His own little begetting girl, and so unexpected. He chuckles, the sound rusty from disuse during his angry pregnancy, and guides Lorna to one nipple, glad to see that she's a sensible baby and doesn't get distracted like Anya and Pietro both had in the beginning.

"Is it safe?" Sebastian murmurs, sidling in.

"Yes, my lord," Erik coos, and grins at him. "Clean sheets and everything."

He chuckles, and settles onto the side of the bed and leans over to kiss Erik, careful of his wrapped hips. Charles comes back in a moment later to kiss them both and gaze rapturously down at the new baby. Their little bride has lost weight worrying about them, and they don't even have to speak to mutually agree to spoil Charles within an inch of his life.

The poor Wakandas are able to go home at last as their host's full garrison comes back from the north, but Alex stays on to help Sebastian, who still tires easily.

"It's no light thing for a man my age to lose so much blood," he mutters, sipping potion and staring down at the stack of documents that has grown in his absence."

"Yes, but it's no light thing to try and kill a Shaw."

Sebastian laughs, and feels a little stronger.


End file.
